The present invention relates to an optical modifier, for example, for feeding in or feeding out signals of single or a plurality of wavelength channels into or from wave guides, and to a method for the manufacture thereof.
In particular in telecommunications and data communication, it has become normal to transmit information optically, that is to say, for example, via optical guides. Optical guides are in general thin fibres of highly transparent optical materials, which conduct light along their longitudinal direction by means of numerous total internal reflections. The light, generally entering via a smooth entry surface, follows all the curves of the fibres and at the end emerges from an end surface that is generally also smooth. The electrical signals that are to be transmitted are converted, after suitable modulation, by an electro-optical converter into light signalsxe2x80x94mostly in the infra-red range, are fed into the optical wave guide, transmitted by the optical wave guide, and at the end are reconverted into electrical signals by means of an opto-electrical converter. In order to increase the rate of transmission of the optical wave guide, it has become usual to transmit several different communications signals simultaneously via one optical wave guide. For this, the communications signals are modulated. For the different communications signals, different respective carrier frequencies are used, wherein the individual discrete frequency components of the whole transmitted signal are often also referred to as channels. After transmission of the individual communications signals or respectively wavelength channels, via the optical wave guide, the individual signals have to be separated and demodulated.
In the prior art devices are therefore known for adding and selecting wavelength coded signals (light of a specific wavelength or specific wavelengths), so-called multiplexer or de-multiplexer arrangements. Such devices use optical fibres that have a large information carrying density. The purpose of the devices is to separate out relevant information or respectively a relevant wavelength channel from the large amount of information transmitted. For this separation, narrow band reflectors can, for example, be used that allow certain light frequencies to pass almost unhindered, while selected frequencies are reflected. When the light emerges from the glass fibres, there is, however, inevitably an expansion of the beam, which leads to either significant reduction in intensity at the focussing point, that is to say at the point where the filtered light is evaluated, or the use of appropriate lens systems, for example, gradient refractive index lenses (GRIN lenses) is necessary in order to collimate the light onto the corresponding focussing point.
The embodiment with the lenses has the disadvantage, however, that they are on the one hand very expensive, and on the other hand very precise calibration is necessary, and moreover the focussing properties are also still dependent on the wavelength. This calibration must usually be done expensively by hand as the core diameter, for example, of the optical single mode fibres is only 9 xcexcm. The known multiplexer/de-multiplexer arrangements also take up a lot of space which translates into correspondingly bulky embodiments of the respective optical components. The cause of this is, in addition to the geometric expansion of the lens system, the inherent property of glass fibres not to be able to be deflected or bent at will. It is not possible, for example, to bend glass fibres with a radius smaller than approximately 20 to 30 mm, as losses become too great because in part the conditions for total internal reflection are no longer satisfied. Appropriately large deflecting loops therefore have to be laid out that take up a significant amount of space in the optical systems. There is thus a need for an optical modifier that can intentionally affect one or more wavelength channels, that is inexpensive to manufacture, that allows feeding in and feeding out of light with as low a loss as possible in the most confined of spaces, and wherein at the same time the optical modifier is easy to calibrate.
This object is solved according to the invention in that there is provided at least one coupling device with a curved reflecting surface and a wave modifying element. A wave modifying element is understood to be any element that, placed in the beam path, affects one, several, or even all of the wavelength channels of the optical channel. To affect is understood as being, for example, to reflect, absorb, amplify, attenuate, interrupt or polarise.
The coupling device serves to feed in and feed out signals, for example, into and out of glass fibres. Because a reflecting surface is provided that is curved, the optical lens system can be omitted, as the beam expansion occurring at the end of a glass fibre is at least partially compensated for by the curved surface.
An embodiment is particularly preferred wherein a section through the curved surface of the coupling device corresponds approximately to a portion of a parabola, a hyperbola, or an ellipse. In other words, all the second order plane curves that are often described as cone sections, apart from a straight line, are particularly suitable for the profile for the curved surface. The reflecting surface is curved such that it follows a portion of an imaginary second order plane curve. These shapes have particularly good focussing properties so they are particularly suitable for use in a coupling device. Thus, for example, a beam expanding at the focal point of an ellipse, that is reflected on the ellipse, is focussed at the other focal point of the ellipse. Consequently, the whole amount of light emergent at the first focal point is available in almost point form at the other focal point. On the other hand, a beam expanding at the focal point of a parabola is reflected on the parabola such that the reflected light is substantially parallel. This parallel light can now be used to impinge upon the light-modifying element. Because the light is substantially parallel, it is ensured that the light-modifying element receives all the communications signals almost without loss.
A particularly advantageous embodiment provides that the reflecting surface of the coupling device has approximately the shape of a portion of a paraboloid of revolution, an ellipsoid of revolution, or a hyperboloid of revolution. In other words, the reflecting surface follows at least little by little the external surface of a solid generated by revolution. This means that a section through the reflecting surface along a section plane perpendicular to the axis of rotation has approximately the shape of a segment of a circle, while a section along a plane in which the axis of rotation lies has approximately the shape of a portion of a parabola, hyperbola or ellipse. Such a curved reflecting surface has particularly suitable focussing properties, so the losses caused by feeding in and feeding out are very small and the use of a collimator is unnecessary.
In order to obtain particularly good focussing properties, it is advantageous when at least a transmitting or receiving element is arranged in the proximity of a focal point of the reflecting surface. A transmitting or receiving element is understood as being any light manipulating systems such as, for example, the end surfaces of glass fibres and optical wave guides, as well as focussing systems such as, for example, gradient refractive index structures or mirror optics, and also light-emitting structures such as, for example, LEDs or lasers, or light-receiving structures such as, for example, photo-diodes or electro-optical converters. The focal points of the curved surfaces correspond to the focal points of the imaginary hyperbola, parabola, or ellipse that the reflecting surface follows.
Thus, a parabola is, for example, defined as the number of points that are equidistant from a fixed point, the so-called focal point, and a fixed straight line, the so-called directrix. If parallel light falls parallel to the axis of rotation onto a parabolic reflector, all the light beams are imaged in one point, the focal point. The focal point can therefore also be determined independently of the mathematical construction.
In an analogous manner to this, the hyperbola is defined as the number of points for which the difference in distances from two given fixed points, the so-called focal points, is constant. Lastly, the ellipse is defined as the number of points for which the sum of the distances from two given points, the so-called focal points, is constant.
If, for example, the profile of the curved reflecting surface follows the shape of an imaginary parabola, and if the end of a transmitting element, for example, a glass fibre, is arranged in the proximity of the focal point of the imaginary parabola, the beams of light emanating from the glass fibre are reflected on the parabolic curved surface such that the reflected light beams are substantially parallel to one another.
It should be emphasised at this point that the coupling device is suitable for both feeding in and feeding out light in suitable light-conducting elements. Thus, for example, the coupling device with a curved reflecting surface profile in the shape of an imaginary parabola can also be used for focussing parallel light that is incident upon the curved reflecting surface at the focal point. In other words, all light that is incident upon the reflecting surface parallel at a right-angle is fed into a glass fibre located in the proximity of the focal point of the imaginary parabola.
In order to facilitate the calibration of, for example, a glass fibre in the proximity of the focal point of the curved surface, a particularly advantageous embodiment is provided with at least one limit stop for calibrating a transmitting or receiving element. This limit stop can, for example, be realised by means of a planar surface upon which the focal point of the curved surface lies. The glass fibre must then simply be laid on the planar surface in order to facilitate an exact calibration of the glass fibre in one direction. Embodiments are preferred, however, in which the limit stop allows calibration in at least two directions, or particularly preferred, in three directions.
It should be emphasised at this point that the at least one limit stop does not necessarily have to be a planar surface. For example, when the central axis of the light beam emergent from a transmitting or receiving element is not orientated perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the curved surface, the limit stop can advantageously be configured as a conical surface.
An embodiment of the coupling device is particularly preferred in which the limit stop is configured integrally with the reflecting surface. By means of the integral configuration, calibration of the limit stop in relation to the reflecting surface is unnecessary. Instead, care must simply be taken during manufacture to provide appropriately precise arrangement of the limit stop.
A particularly advantageous embodiment of the optical modifier provides at least one input and one output, wherein at least two feed devices are arranged such that the electromagnetic waves that enter at the input of the optical modifier, are firstly reflected at the first coupling device, then pass the wave-modifying element, and lastly are reflected at the second coupling device to the output. This arrangement is highly advantageous as it can be used, for example, to feed out light from a glass fibre via the first coupling device, to modify it with the aid of the wave modifying element, for example to filter out a wavelength channel, and to feed it into a further glass fibre again with the aid of the second coupling device. This arrangement requires no additional collimating electronics. By means of the reflecting curved surfaces, optimum focussing independent of the wavelength is ensured.
The arrangement is thus useful for a very wide range of wavelengths. Moreover, is it possible, for example, to carry out calibration with other wavelengths, for example with visible light, for simple, optimum calibration of the glass fibres. Because the optical path is visible to the person doing the calibration, said calibration can be performed with ease. After successful calibration, light from completely different wavelengths can be reflected without re-calibration being necessary.
A particularly preferred embodiment provides that the wave-modifying element is a frequency band reflector that reflects the electromagnetic waves in at least in one specific frequency interval. It is thus possible, for example, to focus the arriving optical signals via a first coupling device to the frequency band mirror, which in turn focuses at least some of the wavelength channels either directly to a further glass fibre, or firstly to a second coupling device, that in turn assures the feed out of the light in the returning glass fibres. With the aid of this arrangement, one or more wavelength channels can be selected from the optical signals.
Advantageously, the frequency band reflector is configured such that the electromagnetic waves transmit at a frequency outside a certain frequency interval. A third coupling device can then be provided advantageously, wherein the light coming from a first glass fibre is imaged via a first coupling device onto the frequency band reflector, that in turn reflects some of the wavelength channels, while it allows some other wavelength channels to pass so that the reflected wavelength channels are fed via a second coupling device into a first path-conducting glass fibre, and the transmitted wavelength channels are fed via a third coupling device into a second path-conducting glass fibre. Advantageously, a frequency band reflector or respectively a frequency band filter is used, a wavelength or a wavelength band transmitted, and all other wavelengths reflected.
Clearly, all the arrangements described here can always be used in both directions. Thus, the example described with three coupling devices and the frequency band reflector can also be used to feed two different signals of different wavelength channels, which are respectively transported via a separate glass fibre, into a common glass fibre.
An embodiment is particularly preferred wherein the wave-modifying element is a filter. In principle, this can be any light filtering element, however, neutral density filters, colour filters, polarising filters or an optical diode or respectively an optical isolator, are particularly preferred.
A neutral density filter weakens, for example, all the light beams of a particular frequency that pass through it Particularly when the individual wavelength channels are of extremely different intensity, the use of a neutral density filter after the de-multiplexer can be advantageous in somewhat weakening the higher intensity wavelength channels.
A colour filter is capable of filtering or respectively eliminating optical beams of a certain frequency or certain frequencies.
A polarising filter only allows optical beams to pass in a certain polarising plane.
An optical diode allows optical beams to pass in just one direction, while it does not allow any optical beams to pass in the other direction. An optical diode can be realised, for example, by two polarising filters, the polarising filter planes of which are, for example, tilted by approximately 45xc2x0, and between which a medium magnetised in the direction of the beam (magneto-optical medium) is found. If the optical beam passes through the appropriately magnetised medium there is a rotation of the polarisation plane of the light of, for example, approximately 45xc2x0, due to the Faraday effect. As the direction of rotation alters with the sign of the magnetisation, but independently of the direction of propagation of the light, the arrangement represents a non-reciprocal component that allows no light to pass in one direction, as the polarisation plane of the light passing through the first polarising filter, when it impinges upon the second polarising filter, is perpendicular to the polarisation plane of the second filter, while in the other direction light can transmit as, because of the magnetised medium, the tilting of both polarisation planes of the two filters is neutralised.
An embodiment is particularly preferred in which the wave-modifying element is a switch, preferably an on/off switch, a reflecting/transmitting switch, or a selection switch. An on/off switch serves to selectively allow or not allow several wavelength channels to transmit. A reflecting/transmitting switch serves to selectively allow one or more wavelength channels to be transmitted or reflected. Lastly, a selection switch serves to guide one or more wavelength channels selectively in one direction or the other. The selection switch can be realised, for example, by means of a prism that, if required, can be inserted into the beam path.
The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing an optical modifier. It is therefore also the object of the present invention to provide a method that allows an optical modifier to be manufactured inexpensively and above all with a high degree of accuracy.
According to the invention, this object is solved in that the coupling device of the optical modifier is produced, at least along one section, as a rotational solid, that in profile follows a cone section. This has the advantage that the curved surface can be manufactured, for example, by means of turning or milling and/or polishing, preferably from solid material. By means of turning or milling, highly precise configuration of the reflecting surface is possible. Clearly, the curved surface can also be approximated by small, planar surfaces that fit together in the manner of facets.
The material from which the coupling device of the optical modifier is manufactured can be almost a free choice. Particularly preferred use is made of copper or glass, optionally also silicon or another material with a high degree of heat conductivity and low thermal expansion coefficients.
When the material is preferably selected such that it reflects in the range of the reflecting surface for the desired wave range, it is clearly also possible to produce the coupling device from a transparent material and to vapour deposit a reflecting layer, for example, a metal layer, in the reflecting range. According to the application, it can be advantageous when the reflecting surface is coated and/or polished.
A particularly advantageous embodiment provides that a limit stop surface is turned perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the reflecting surface, in the same clamp in which the reflecting surface (or respectively the negative or original thereof) is turned. This limit stop surface serves for calibration of the transmitting or receiving element in the proximity of a focal point. In this case too, the configuration of reflecting surface and limit stop surface is not only time-saving, but also leads to a highly accurate relative positioning of the limit stop surface with respect to the reflecting surface. The accuracy of the coupling device is therefore substantially determined by the quality of the turning tool and the positioning device of the turning machine. The generally manual calibration of the turning tool in the tool holder and of the workpiece in the workpiece holder, on the other hand, does not have to be done exactly, as in the manufacture of the coupling device it is not absolute precision, but simply the exact positioning of the limit stop surface relative to the reflecting surface that is relevant.
For many applications, in particular for the manufacturing of large numbers of pieces, it can be advantageous when a negative of the turned or milled part is produced and the coupling device is manufactured by subsequent moulding. This has the advantage, on the one hand, that the time-consuming turning or milling process only has to be done once. Afterwards, with the aid of the mould, in principle any number of coupling devices can be manufactured. On the other hand, moulding has the advantage that the selection of material for manufacturing the coupling device is significantly increased. By means of the moulding technique, the turning process no longer has to be taken into consideration. It is possible, for example, to fabricate the coupling device from, for example, plastics or glass by means of injection moulding, hot stamping, hot pressing or casting.
The negative is preferably manufactured directly as a turned or milled part.
A particularly advantageous embodiment provides that before moulding on the negative, an area is set out so that the moulded positive has at least one further limit stop. Because the at least one further limit stop is configured on the negative, the manufacture of said at least one further limit stop is simplified. Were it desired to affix the further limit stop onto the turned or milled part, said stop would have to be welded or screwed on, as because of the fabrication of the first limit stop by means of turning or milling, all the material that could be used for the further limit stops is inevitably removed.
Clearly, for example in the case of the embodiment with ellipse-shaped reflecting surfaces, limit stops in the proximity of the focal point could also be provided.
Where several coupling devices are to be arranged adjacently, advantageously a common mould part is manufactured that has several coupling devices already orientated towards one another. By means of the one-off manufacturing of a moulding tool, that already includes several (at least two) moulding tools for coupling devices orientated towards one another, the optical modifier can be produced inexpensively in large numbers.
Preferably, two mould parts are manufactured that each have at least two coupling devices and have simply to be arranged at the correct distance apart from one another and with respect to at least one wave-modifying element.
Advantageously, the distance apart of the two parts of the mould from one another is determined in that spacers are arranged, preferably integrally, on the mould parts.
Two mould parts with spacers arranged on two opposite sides of a plate are particularly preferred. The plate is transparent for the wavelength range to be transmitted. The embodiment with the plate additionally has the advantage that at least one wave-modifying element can be arranged on the plate.
The mould parts with spacers and integrated coupling devices can be manufactured very inexpensively in large numbers. The plate, for example, a glass plate, is also inexpensive. By means of the arrangement according to the invention, passive calibration of the optical modifier is possible, that is to say the individual parts are simply put together and the transmitting and receiving elements arranged with the aid of the limit stops. Fine manual calibration dependent upon the transmitted intensity of the optical modifier, as was standard in the case of known modifiers, is unnecessary.